Slumped Down In London
by EliciaTomlinson01
Summary: What would you do if on same day you lost your boyfriend, job,flat ,and might lose your scholarship to UNI. What would you do if met Louis Tomlinson on this same day.? Read in Slumped down in london. AN/ IT'S ONE DIRECTION THEY DIDN'T HAVE A STORY TAG


Elicia P.O.V

I slumped down outside my flat, the cold ground instantly make me shiver and my rather cold. I couldn't contain the emotion I had been holding in all day. I finally let the tears flow out my eyes. Today's events just kept pilling on one another.

"You doing all right love" a boy asked me. I still hadn't gotten used to the accents here. I didn't bother to look up because my mascara was running down my face and I snot coming out of my nose. I didn't want him to see me this way and after today's events I just can't bear to lift my head.

"Actually no, this probably the worst day of my life" I said whilst more tears poured on the ground below my feet. I felt the figure slump down next and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it" he said while rubbing soothing circles on my arm. I really needed to talk to someone and I'll probably never see him so I just decided to tell him my whole day's tragedy.

"Well let's start from the moment I woke up. One of my flat mates decided to leave before the lease was up so I have to find someone else to help pay for rent until the lease is up. Then I get to work only to get fired 10 minutes later, so now I need a job and flat mate to help pay rent. On my way to my boyfriend's house I get a call from my UNI counselor and if I don't get my grades up before holiday my scholarship falls through and I have to move back to America. I make to it to my boyfriend's flat because I needed a shoulder to cry on and I get there and he dumps me. My boyfriend of 5 1/2 years dumps me. I start to leave and try and call my other flat mates phone so I didn't have to walk and I hear her ringtone coming out of his bedroom. I see her there in nothing but his shirt and there making out. So now I need 2 flat mates because I'm staying with that slut. I didn't get tickets to the One Direction concert for my birthday which is today because it sold out, and just to top it all off I have no one to spend my birthday with because everyone I had here was gone. Happy 19th birthday to me" I cried into his shoulder.

He chuckled.

"Well love, if you like too I can let you stay at my place so don't have to worry about seeing the sluts face for tonight. I can also go clubbing with you tonight after we go to the One Direction show tonight for your birthday. " he said while standing up

"How in the world are we going to the One Dire..." I looked up to see the stranger that I just poured my heart out too. I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me; it took me a minute to take in who was standing in front of me. Those beautiful blue orbs staring down at me that I have loved for my entire high school career. It was none other than Louis Tomlinson himself.

"So you mean to tell me I just spilled my guts out to 1/5 of the world's biggest boy band and cried into his shoulder probably running his jacket?" He laughed again.

"Sorry babe, I just wanted to make you feel better but if you don't wanna come with me to the show tonight I completely understand, you've had a very stressing day" he smirked as he finished his statement. I laughed at how cheeky he was being. This is was the first time I had smiled all day and it was brought on by the Tommo.

"Well if you didn't hear me earlier Tomlinson, I was rather upset about not being able to attend your show tonight, but how can I refuse an offer from Louis Tomlinson" I said while taking a bowing. He laughed

"Very cheeky babe, but if you're going to wear that to the club tonight I may have to hide my face even though it's very lovely outfit and it looks rather adorable on you" I laughed again as I looked down at my uniform, not very flattering if you ask me.

"Well my flats right up stairs so I just need to quick change and shower" I said while pointing at my door.

"Oh no I'm not going up to lady's flat with knowing her name and she hasn't even bought me dinner yet" He said while backing away. I laughed again.

"Okay I guess since I'm going clubbing with you, my name Elicia Dewhirst but dinner will have to wait till tomorrow seeing as you have show tonight" I said while extending my hand forward.

"Ahh hello love my name is Louis Tomlinson, it's a pleasure to meet you" he kissed my hand

"Oh Louis you cheeky chappy, I already know you are" I said while holding back a laugh and opening my door.

"Make yourself at home Lou" I said while hanging up my coat and walking towards my room"

"Don't have tell me twice" he took off his toms and flopped on my couch.

"Ewww Lou your feet stink" I laugh and he made an upset face and gasped.

"I was just kidding gosh drama queen but don't break anything Tomlinson got it" He held up his hand in protest.

I laughed and grabbed my shower stuff and clothes from my room. I hopped in the shower. I shaved and made sure I spelt amazing. I blow dried my hair and putt some scrunching gel. I'm single for the first time in 5 year so I put a lot of time into my hair. I pinned it to the side and the curls form. I put some silverfish eye shadow on. I made my lips pop with some red lipstick and put on the dress my ex-boyfriend would never let me wear. He said it attracted too much attention and that I didn't need to have other guy's attention. The dress was strapless, black, and hugged every curve on my body. I placed a sliver belt around my middle. I wore some silver diamond accents bangles and some dangly diamond earring. I put on my claddaigh ring and turned it upside down for the first time in 5 years. I put the final touches on my outfit and slid my key necklace in its rightful place. I put on some strappy black heels and made my way to living room where Lou was.

Lou was sitting on the couch as I walked in. He was playing on his phone, his head snapped up in my direction and his jaw dropped.

"Tomlinson, you might want to pick up your jaw off the ground don't wanna catch a cold and ruin that beautiful voice of yours. You have millions of girls to perform to in like 2 hours" I said while pushing his jaw closed. I walked over to mirror and check my appearance one last time before heading out the door.

"Whoever dumped you is complete idiot" he said. I giggled as he bit his lip. I was turning Louis Tomlinson on. This was a great away to start out being single. We walked down outside as he hailed a cab. I shivered and he put an arm around my waist and kept me warm.

"The O2 Arena please and can you possibly go around back, I don't need my lovely date or I getting tackled. I'll even pay extra." The driver nodded and pulled away from my flat. On the way to the arena we talked about many things. He really missed his family. I recognized there security guard Paul right away. He wouldn't let me through.

"Is she with you Lou" I heard Paul ask Louis

"Actually yes she is" Lou said while intertwining his fingers with mine.

"So just out of curiosity what's your favorite son by One Direction" He said while swinging our hands back and forth

"Ummm probably Everything About You or Gotta Be You. Why?" I said while cocking my head to side because I was rather confused.

"No reason" he said with a mischievous grin. I was completely confused by this boy.

"So Lou where exactly are we going clubbing tonight" I asked him as we stopped in front of what I assumed to be their dressing room. He slid him arms around my waist.

"Ahh you just have to wait in see love, just stay by me though I don't need any of Lads trying to steal you away especially Harry I know the curls and the dimples get him laid. I actually like you and I don't need his behavior screwing it up" my heart skipped a beat when he said he liked me

"Oh is the Tommo jealous" I said while poking cheek and I swear he went pink.

"Actually yes" he laughed

"Okay I guess I can't deal with it, you were always my favorite anyway." He fist pumped the air as I giggled.

"Don't be surprised if they hug you or Niall ate all the food."

"That bitch better save me some food, I gotta eat to ya know I haven't ate all day" He laughed again

"You'll get along great with lads" He said while opening the door. I sure hope I do.


End file.
